


證詞中止

by laceleather



Series: 證詞系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Trio mixed, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is The Chosen One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: Dark Lord率領食死人侵略Hogsmeade，活下來的男孩該怎麼阻止Dark Lord？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 證詞系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545781
Kudos: 5





	證詞中止

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年舊版，2020可能出新版。

當年輕的巫師看見那個人的背影，他忍不住憤怒的咆哮，「是你！」

男孩的眼睛充滿怒火，手中魔杖指著那名從他出生起就與他的生命糾纏在一起的男人。墨綠長袍之下一隻蒼白而消瘦的手高舉空中，釋放巫師們最恐怖的夢魘。他的朋友在他的身後，他們站在Hogsmeade廣場上，被尖叫與哭喊聲給圍繞，翡翠綠星組成的黑魔標記懸掛在空中，在他們的頭頂上閃閃發光。

Hogsmeade被大批的食死人包圍，居民倉皇奔逃，包含學生們，追趕在他們身後是一個個穿著漆黑喪袍面戴骷髏面具的黑巫師，黑巫師揮動魔杖，紅色與綠色的火花交織成恐怖的死亡補網。

高瘦的男人回過頭，他是恐懼的代表，只要他願意他會帶來比Dementor來得更多的死亡與毀滅，男人的一雙眼睛在斗篷的陰影下微微發光，帶來死亡的魔杖降下。

「Well，快看看是誰來了，是我們的小英雄！」男人瞇起雙眼，猩紅眼睛閃過銳利光芒，冰冷的嗓音殘忍而戲謔，「我以為Dumbledore將你保護得很好，老傢伙應該要把你藏在自以為堅固的堡壘之中，啊，當然Dumbledore的男孩一直不怎麼安分，你是用甚麼方法偷溜出來的？嗯……我是否該說，歡迎你的到來？」紫杉木魔杖揮舞。

「去你的，我不是偷溜，而是Dumbledore親自給我簽名！」猩紅眼睛閃動，「快停止你的計劃！」男孩咆哮，他不畏懼Dark Lord任何舉動，「Dumbledore不會讓你得逞的！」他的朋友們緊握魔杖，警戒環繞在場邊徘徊的食死人。

「Dumbledore？」Dark Lord撇撇嘴，「他老了，他甚麼都做不了，老傢伙現在大概在火爐邊試著搓暖他的雙手。沒人會畏懼一名老到不會使用Incendio的垂死巫師。」

「不，你畏懼他，只要Dumbledore校長出現，你就會像一隻夾著尾巴的狗落荒而逃。」

Dark Lord被娛樂，他愉悅地大笑，像是聽到一段好笑的笑話，而他的食死人們也發出笑聲。

「看看這個男孩，自大而無知。Dark Lord從不逃跑，Dumbledore才是畏縮的狗，他是膽小的老鼠，他癡心妄想著由一名不到15歲的男孩來打敗有史以來最強大的黑巫師，我。」一抹冷笑出現在男人的嘴角，「當他出現的時候，我將會打敗他，剝掉他的皮，讓整個魔法界看清光明的第一巫師偽善的真面目，看著他如何被我踩在腳下。」

男孩發出噓聲，「胡說，Dumbledore才不是偽善的，你這個血腥的私生子！」

「啊啊，Dumbledore的黃金男孩，成功的被他洗腦，盡量替他辯解吧，彰顯你的無知，你的無可救藥。」男人不怒反笑，他抬起腳，長袍在他的腳邊優雅地翻滾，他以一種優雅卻詭異的姿態移動，在三名孩子的周圍，「清醒一點男孩，你被利用了，被那個戴著眼鏡眨著一雙充滿慈愛眼神藍眼睛的老傢伙給欺騙了，你看不見掩飾在過多到氾濫的慈藹之下的精光。你只是棋盤上的士兵，當戰爭開始時第一個送上檯面的先鋒卒，你的死亡能得到魔法界的哀悼，卻無法撼動Dumbledore的情緒，他或許會惋惜失了一個閃亮的棋子，但他會更加樂意主持你的喪禮，鮮花與音樂將會轉變成他的掌聲與賀禮。」

「哈，別白費你的唇舌，或許你的說詞足夠蠱惑人心，但我絕對不會受騙上當。」男孩瞇起眼睛，他不會忘記眼前這個男人如何善用他的外表與言詞迷得人們團團轉，得到他所想要的，利用優秀的級長身分探知Slughorn分靈體的知識，溫柔的形象與女孩們需要的安慰讓The Grey Lady告訴他王冕的位置，當然還有喪命的Hepzibah Smith，她就是最好的例子。

「那麼，男孩，請你告訴我，為什麼老傢伙還沒出現？我相信從Hogwarts到Hogsmeade不需要多少時間，就算Hogwarts擁有強大的魔法禁止Apparate以及Disapparte，老傢伙依舊有其他方法。」男人停了下來，他似乎在等待對方的答案，他的魔杖一下一下地敲打手心。

「Dumbledore的黃金男孩回答不出來？」他不意外，男人露出簡短的笑容，混合著嘲諷還有同情，「我想是肯定的。」帶點幸災樂禍的意味，「那麼我們現在──」

幾道輕微的聲響打斷Dark Lord的談話，一個小隊的正氣師在爆破聲之後出現在Hogsmeade廣場，一時之間場面充滿了各種顏色施展而出的魔法，正氣師的出現打亂原本微妙的和平，三個孩子在混亂中給了敵人幾個Expelliarmus、Stupefy和Impedimenta咒語；而Dark Lord在正氣師前進之前給了他們Crucio，一道伴隨炫目綠光的Avada Kavada俐落其中一名正氣師的雙目之間，正氣師倒下一動也不動。

Dark Lord發出長長嘆息，在背後另一名正氣師攻擊之前，隨手給了對方一個咒語，魔杖的頂端發出強烈的橙光，一個巨大飽滿魔力的圓形光球將那名正氣師擊飛出去。有些食死人被擊倒，但是他不在意，他唾棄那些輕易被擊倒的傢伙。

他開始來回走動，表現出焦慮。不是因為自己的部隊跟正氣師形成五五局面，在他眼中魔法部派出的這隊小隊的正氣師素質低落，動作拖沓笨拙，Hogwarts一些學生的程度甚至比他們還要優秀。不難想像魔法部在Fudge那個無能的笨蛋帶領下將敗壞到何種程度，正氣師直直落下的水平證實這一點。Dark Lord臉色沉了下來，一方面他對於自己對手的不堪一擊感到煩躁，一方面是他的對話尚未結束。他痛恨，別人，打斷，他的對話。

「離開我的位置。」Dark Lord憤怒的嘶聲，他的袍子隨著風鼓動，像魔翼般張開翅膀飛舞，「給我空間，我需要一場談話！」藉由烙印在食死人身上的黑魔印記，Dark Lord憤怒的情緒清楚地傳達到僕人的身上，食死人們顫抖，他們開始拉開戰線引敵人到別處，至於那些愚笨的傢伙將會喪生在他們主的怒焰之下。

「很好。」他嘆息，不同於上次，這次是因為滿意。男人很高興他的手下還擁有腦子而沒弄丟，他不介意親自丟了他們的腦袋。

「看，男孩。」Dark Lord跨過一名正氣師的身體，他完全不在意自己是否踩過一具屍體，他停在三人組的面前，「就連愚蠢的Fudge管理下的魔法部都派出正氣師了，你的保護者呢，你親愛的Dumbledore校長呢？」男人問，當他提到Dumbledore的時候他的語氣轉變為危險的嘶嘶聲。

然而那幾個小毛頭的反應出乎他預料之外，一道紅色的光芒直衝他而來。三個人不約而同施展Stupefy。Dark Lord閃掉兩個Stupefy，而另一個則被他的咒語給抵消，紅色與橙色相撞爆出火花。Dark Lord揮舞魔杖，魔杖從孩子們手中脫離他們的掌握，接著三道咒語打在措不及防的孩子們身上，他們被分別釘上殘破的牆面，動彈不得。

當他們發現到自己將任人宰割的時候，年輕的巫師們發出不滿的怒吼。他們戒慎恐懼地盯著站在他們眼前，用蛇一樣的目光打量自己的Dark Lord，男人蒼白細長的手指保持在魔杖上，另一隻手中則握著他們的魔杖，只要男人稍稍使力孩子們只能保留它們的殘骸，而他們不會希望發生。

「Well，Well，Well……」Dark Lord的魔杖抵住黑髮男孩的下巴迫使男孩抬高他的頭顱，猩紅色的眼睛注視憤怒的男孩，那雙閃爍著憤怒火光的眼睛，當細長手指壓上詛咒的傷疤時，他享受男孩哀號與翻滾，「這麼的粗俗與莽撞，你的巫師決鬥禮儀呢？Dumbledore應該有教過你一點點任何有關的禮儀，譬如說在決鬥之前我們應該先行個禮？」

「對於你不需要！你這個蛇臉！」年輕的巫師吐了一口。

然而他的攻擊沒有奏效，Dark Lord閃過男孩粗野的攻擊，那口唾沫落在他的腳邊。Dark Lord挑起眉，不知是為了年輕巫師的舉動還是他的話。顯然男人更在意的是男孩的遣詞用句。

「蛇臉？」Dark Lord的嗓音變得尖銳，「要知道我很久沒有聽到這個詞了。」他的手指在年輕的巫師臉上留下深深的印痕。

如果可以他想給眼神這個男人一個白眼。黑髮的男孩想。要麼就是不敢講，要麼就是說出這句話的人都死了。但事情總是出乎預料。當Dark Lord拉下收攏陰影的兜帽時，所有人都震驚於Dark Lord那張──非常正常的容貌，人類的容貌。

目瞪口呆。

黑頭髮、端正的五官、沒有鱗片的肌膚、不再是蛇的裂瞳而是圓的人類瞳孔，雖然它依舊保持猩紅的顏色。但是除去無法改變的瞳色，Dark Lord現在正張臉孔就跟二年級時在日記本裡見到的還是學生的他一模一樣，當然現在看起來更加年長一點。

「W-WAIT！你的蛇臉呢？難道你蛻皮了嗎？」年輕的巫師訝異地大叫，Dark Lord覺得他的眼角在抽搐。

「蛻皮？」Dark Lord那張英俊的臉孔露出扭曲的微笑，「看來我們的小英雄不僅是魯莽，更加是沒有腦袋，事實上只有蛇才會蛻皮不是嗎？」

「嗯，確實只有蛇會蛻皮。」男孩點點頭，「所以我說的沒錯。」

這下子Dark Lord不只是眼角抽搐，他覺得他的眼睛也在陣痛，他克制自己的脾氣，忍住給男孩一個Avada Kavada的衝動，他需要活下來的男孩活著，繼續活著，所以他的魔杖只對著其他方向發射強烈綠光，至於會不會有倒楣的人被天外飛來的死咒射中就不是Dark Lord所擔心的。

「愚蠢的男孩，逞口舌之快並不能讓你看起來更加聰明。」Dark Lord無視男孩發出的一段喃喃自語，咒罵，「現在讓我們好好談談。」他說，順手給了活下來的男孩朋友們噤聲咒，然後將他們晾在那裏。

「好好談談？我以為Dark Lord應該直接給我一個Avada Kavada才對！」年輕的巫師挑釁地說。

「你說的沒錯，一名Dark Lord應該給他的死對頭，魔法界的救世主，活下來的男孩一個Avada Kavada。」Dark Lord用一種渴望的眼神注視著活著的男孩，似乎在考慮該從哪邊下手，赤裸裸的目光讓男孩惡寒。「但很可惜，活下來的男孩……依舊是活下來的男孩……」Dark Lord用一種惋惜的語調說。

「甚麼？你的意思是……」黑髮的男孩不敢相信自己的耳朵，「你的意思是要讓我活下來？」他望向男人猩紅色的雙眼試圖找尋一絲說謊的跡象，但他沒有，Dark Lord雙眼不眨地凝視著自己。

「Yes。」十分明確的答覆。

「為什麼？我是說我們不是不死不休的敵人嗎？兩個人只有一個能夠存活？」年輕的巫師不能理解，他知道這個預言，所以他的父母死在Dark Lord的手下。

沒想到這次換男人露出困惑的表情，「預言？」他挑眉，「你認為Dark Lord會相信預言嗎？靠著茶杯裡的茶渣圖形還是對著水晶球喃喃自語將能影響Dark Lord的判斷？不，那個是垃圾。」他厭惡地表示。

「我不相信你還有智力，Dumbledore說過你分裂太多的靈魂，你已經瘋狂了！」男孩反駁。

「No，我沒有將靈魂切片的愛好。」Dark Lord鄭重否認，「我需要永生，但絕對不是製造魂器這種辦法。」他發出一連串抱怨的低語，關於Dumbledore是個混蛋還有Slytherin的品味是高尚的之類的話。

活下來的男孩打斷Dark Lord的咒罵，「那你的臉呢，那個禿頭、沒有鼻子、堅硬的皮膚跟蛇一樣的臉呢？分裂太多靈魂的後遺症！」

沉默好一會Dark Lord嘶嘶地開口，從神情觀來男人顯然不太願意提起，「那只是一個小小的失誤，魔藥的失誤。」

活下來的男孩不可置信地瞪大雙眼。Merlin，沒有人會知道Dark Lord的面目是因為一鍋失敗的魔藥！ 

「那我的傷疤呢？那個該死的詛咒！」活下來的男孩指著自己的額頭，十分激動。

「Well，我想技術上可以稱為過失傷害。」Dark Lord聳聳肩，「Dumbledore拉著你作為擋箭牌，所以你頭上才出現那道傷疤。卑鄙的老傢伙。」他補了一句。

「那麼，你為什麼又要殺我父母的死呢！還有我們之間的連結！」

「嗯，這是一個錯綜複雜的故事。我與你的連結不是因為詛咒，我方才說過你的傷疤只是一場意外。不要打斷我。」Dark Lord警告男孩，「不是詛咒，當然也不是甚麼靈魂，那麼我與你能互相連結對方那就是更深層的問題。」他扣住男孩的臉讓他看向自己，猩紅色的眼睛瞇起，「仔細一看，你跟我的容貌有幾分相像。」手指有力地箝制住男孩消瘦的下巴，最後他甩開手。

Dark Lord看著活下來的男孩露出迷茫的神色繼續說，「你父母的死的捏造的，Dumbledore欺騙了不只是你，他成功欺騙整個魔法界，你母親是死於難產，至於你的父親……這該問問你親愛的表親。」

「但是……」

在年輕的巫師提問之前，幻影移行的聲響打斷他的問話，Dark Lord身後出現黃光，他扭過頭。

「啊，我親愛的……朋友們，你們終於來了。」Dark Lord愉悅地說。

年輕的巫師注意到Dark Lord說的是朋友，而非僕人。男孩好奇打量幻影移行的兩人，但他沮喪的發現，除了滑出斗逢的頭髮之外，他們臉上的面具和衣物跟食死人的統一束裝如出一轍，沒有足夠讓他分辨的特殊物品。

「Master，我們拿到了。」女性的食死人從懷中掏出一個玻璃球，而另一名男性食死人則將身後所背負的重物仍往地上，直到巨大的包裹發出悶聲男孩才發現裡面裝的是人。

「很好，你們做得很好。」Dark Lord施予他的食死人讚美，「Mr. Fudge很高興見到你。」他邪惡的說，然而就在部長想要說甚麼之前，Dark Lord的食死人又將部長Stupefy咒暈。

「部長！」男孩的驚呼引起食死人的注意。

「啊──是你，男孩。」女性的食死人說，她的眼睛閃爍光芒，「看看你，越來越像你的父親，你有著母親的眼睛。」

「Master？」男性的食死人發出疑問。

「來吧，我的朋友們，離開之前向活下來的男孩打聲招呼。」Dark Lord親切地的說並且解開救世主的束縛，活下來的男孩詭異地接受兩名食死人呢喃地問好。

「哈，預言球和魔法部部長……」他刻意地說，「既然目的已經達成，我們應該離開，但離開之前，男孩，有一句告訴你，去學好Occlumency，我受夠在半夜的時候看到你腦內那些奇怪的畫面！」

Dark Lord露出古怪的表情跟他的食死人們一起消失，帶著昏迷的魔法部部長，Hogsmeade剩下黃金男孩三人組，還有存活的正氣師們，翡翠綠的黑魔標記依舊在空中閃耀光芒。

「如果我沒記錯，你早就掌握Occlumency不是嗎？」Severus看著Dark Lord消失的地方問道。

「你沒記錯，我確實掌握了。」男孩揉揉僵硬的肩膀，他在Dark Lord面前的表現都是偽裝。

「我想，他是故意的吧？」Lucius說，「我很好奇你讓Dark Lord看到甚麼了，Tom。」能讓那個人表情扭曲成這樣，好奇就像貓一樣抓撓Lucius的心臟讓他不得不提出問題，Merlin在上，Malfoy家的男人絕對不是喜歡聚在一起談是非的女士們，只是這一切太過匪夷所思。

「Well，我想這是祕密，但我可以告訴你能知道的部分，我只是讓他更痛恨Dumbledore。」Tom露出似笑非笑的神情，但Lucius可以用這學期的成績當保證，Tom非常愉快，非常。

「我想當Dark Lord知道真相之後，他會非常生氣。」Severus看著Tom平靜的說。

「那麼──我會很期待他來找我，不論是以哪種形式。」Tom露出非常Slytherin的微笑，那抹笑容讓Severus和Lucius不禁為遠處的男人禱告，願Merlin保佑，就算他是一名Dark Lord。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 相信最後大家都有看出來這一篇的黑魔王和救世主的身分是對調的吧，Dark Lord是Harry；而Tom則是個救世主。身為黑魔王Harry自然是黑化了，至於Tom嗎，我認為他流淌著Slytherin的血液自然不是一個天真浪漫的孩子。Harry的副手是Mione和Ron無庸置疑；至於Tom的「黃金三人組」我考慮了很久，本來想讓Bellatrix頂替Mione的位置最後想想算了XD
> 
> 於是「黃金三人組」就從食死人的核心組裡面挑人摟！
> 
> 嘛，這裡的Harry和Tom真的有血緣上的關係，但不是父子，只是遠房的親戚，所以當Dark Lord知道了之後他選擇不殺Tom，我的意思是面對後輩的挑釁，因為血緣上Dark Lord才沒Avada Kavada他，不然冒犯Dark Lord的大概就是一道綠光了XD
> 
> 這裡的Tom表現得相當小屁孩，雖然這是偽裝，但我相信Harry真的很想咒Tom！


End file.
